Surviving the Kai
by hazelmom
Summary: McGarret's risk-taking has them all hanging on by the skin of their teeth. Some possible romance. Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

8

**Surviving the Kai**

Author's note: The show's good, not great, but Scotty Caan has captured my imagination, and admittedly, AO'L and DDK aren't hard on the eyes either. This story will be 4-6 chapters, I think. I have it in my head that Danny and Kona are going to have a thing for each other.

Chapter 1

Danny clung to the starboard side with all of his might. McGarrett was pushing the boat to the limit, and he could hear the strain in the motor. Wind whipped at him relentlessly. Water flew up from the waves, but that wasn't the moisture that worried him. A tropical storm was bearing down on the islands. The sky was dark and threatening, and the clouds hung so low, he felt like he could reach them with his arms, but that, of course, meant letting go of the side of the boat.

He squinted his eyes through the spray, and focused on Chin at the front of the boat sending off rounds with an automatic rifle. The speedboat ahead of them returned shots. Steve stayed at the helm, never ducking. Kono sat across from him, and occasionally, he caught her eye. She was overwhelmed by the gunfire and he didn't blame her. The first few times he'd been caught in a shootout, he'd barely found the courage to shoot back. His own weapon was holstered because his seasickness had left him virtually useless. His weakness tore at him especially when Chin and Steve were up there risking everything.

The boat ahead was carrying enough explosives to drop half of Oahu in the drink. A tropical storm wasn't going to slow them down nor were the bullets whizzing by his ear. These terrorists had the capacity and the will to kill thousands, and 5-0 was the only thing standing in their way.

McGarrett looked back at him and shouted. "I'm getting closer, Danny. Think, you and Chin can board the boat if I get alongside?"

It shouldn't have been a question, but it was clear Steve wondered if his second in command would be able to pry himself from the boat when necessary.

Danny met his eyes and glared at him. "Damn straight, I'm ready, McGarrett! You just get me there!"

He pulled his weapon and prayed that he wouldn't accidentally shoot himself in the turbulence. He heard a crack, and saw the helmsman crumple in front of the boat's control. Chin scored a direct hit. Danny's admiration for the Hawaiian man's cool grew with every week.

McGarrett took the opportunity to swing up alongside the boat, and a window of opportunity to board the boat opened for only a few seconds. Knowing better than to think it through, Williams leapt across. One of the terrorists grabbed the helm and swung the boat away from McGarrett. Chin couldn't make that window, and clung to the side as the boat swung away from him. Danny didn't notice. He gunned down the man in front of him before the man could react. Other terrorists took defensive positions, and in that moment, Danny realized that he needed cover himself. He dived behind a stack of crates. It was only when he leaned up against the crates did he realize that these were the crates that were carrying the explosives. A man might freeze or panic, aware that his chances of surviving this situation were slight at best, but Danny Williams was a fighter. There would be no time for regrets or thoughts of Grace. All of his energy went to survival. He peeked over the top of the boxes, and several bullets whizzed past his head. He dropped and let out a deep breath. There was no vantage point for him to respond. He heard shots behind him. He looked off the bow, and spotted McGarrett and company gunning their way off the bow, doing the best to cover him. The clouds were low and thick, and it was getting hard to see more than 10 feet in front of him. He took the opportunity to leap up again and look for a target. The foggy form of the helmsman came into his sights. He fired several round and the man crumpled. As he fell, the dying man grabbed for the wheel. The boat turned sharply, launching Danny into the air. Danny struggled to grab anything, but found nothing until he hit the water hard.

…

"Danny's overboard!" yelled Chin.

McGarrett didn't slow. Instead, he turned to Kona who was already gathering up life jackets and a survival kit. "You got it?"

Kona slung two jackets over her shoulder and reached for a survival kit.

"Stay on this mark! We'll be back in a few minutes."

Kona barely nodded as she dived cleanly into the turbulent water.

Chin pulled himself over to the helm. "We need to abort. It's going to be hell finding those two in this fog."

Steve shook his head. "400 lbs. of explosives, Chin! If they land in this storm, we'll never find them. Can't let 'em go."

The hijacker boat pulled out of its spin and took off again. Steve gritted his teeth and rammed the accelerator forward. Chin grabbed onto the railing.

"When we get close enough, Chin, you hit those explosives. Got me?"

Chin whistled. "Big explosion, Boss. Environmental disaster. You're gonna' piss off the Governor. Plus, there ain't no way we're getting out of the way in time."

"Do it, Chin!"

Chin shouldered the rifle and sighted the boat ahead. Immediately, a sheet of hard rain hit them. Chin braced himself against the railing and squinted into the wind and the rain.

….

Danny swam like a Jersey boy who'd never had a formal lesson outside the dog paddling he learned at the crowded community pool. He flailed at the waves, but the wind and rain left him breathless. Every wave took him under and when he broke surface again, the rain beat on his face. He was lucky when he was able to gulp a single breath.

Thoughts of Grace floated through his head, and Danny Williams knew he was giving up. The next time his head bobbed above the surf, he screamed, "Help!" Another wave swallowed him before he could suck in air. The strength had left his body and a calm was washing over his body. There was no reason to fight any longer. He couldn't stay on top of the waves. It made no sense to keep fighting it.

Then something tight and strong settled around his chest. Danny gasped. A shark would make this quicker, but he didn't want that kind of death. He struggled fiercely through his fatigue.

"Danny, stop it! I'm here, Danny!" The voice sounded in his ear. Something thick and orange fell over his eyes. He turned wildly, and found Kona struggling to get a life jacket around his neck.

He blinked wildly. "Is this real?"

She fastened a strap, took a breath, and submerged. He could feel her tightening straps around his torso. Then there was a tug, and he felt infinitely lighter. Kona broke water, breathing heavily. She stared at him. "You've swallowed a lot of water, my friend."

"I feel lighter."

"I dropped your pants and shoes."

Danny couldn't manage an indignant response. She put her hands squarely on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. Water slows movement, but it was still a substantial kick he felt in his solar plexus. He started coughing and water spurt out of his mouth. "Good job, Danny," she soothed. "We got to get some of that saltwater out of you."

He coughed and retched while the life jacket left him riding the top of the waves. It took a few moments for him clear saltwater from his gut. Kona tread water a few feet away. He was surprised she hadn't pulled her own jacket on, and even with the rain, he noticed the grey pallor of her skin. Danny knew shock when he saw it. Clearly, she'd expended the last of her energy. He looked around wildly for her jacket, and saw a strap of it floating away in the fog. He lunged toward and caught the strap in his hand. Then he turned and grabbed Kona around the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Wake up, baby," he hissed at her.

Kona moaned.

"I can't do this without you."

She raised her head, then nodded and helped him fumble with the straps to the jacket.

"Put your arms around my neck."

She did and the two of them clung to one another while wind, waves, and rain thrashed at them.

"You saved my life," she muttered into his neck.

He shook his head. "You're the hero today, honey. Hands down."

…

"I got 'em in my sights," Chin shouted.

"Blow them out of the water and then hit the deck."

Chin set his jaw and poured a round into the crates on the deck ahead of them.

"Down, Chin!" Steve swung the boat wildly around, the accelerator on the floor. Chin covered his head and waited for the blow. It was another 30 seconds before a rumble could be heard through the storm. 20 seconds later a wave hit that seized the boat and dropped it at an angle. Steve slid down to the bow and started to roll off the side. He grabbed onto a railing and held on as the boat listed.

"Hang on, Boss!"

Steve stretched his neck to see Chin throw him a line. He grasped it and let Chin pull him up to the top of the boat.

"We're capsizing!"

Chin nodded. "We're going to have to bail water if we want to stay afloat."

The two of them dragged themselves over to a seat compartment and pulled out a pump. It took 30 minutes of backbreaking work before the boat level enough for them to stand again.

"Engine's flooded." Chin reported through the heavy rain.

McGarrett closed his eyes.

"We left them behind, Steve! Without a motor we can't help them, and the money's not on us making to shore in one piece either."

The storm had fully descended. They could see nothing in any direction that wasn't briefly illuminated by the streaks of lightning snaking across the sky. The waves were getting bigger.

"I activated the Mayday signal before you blew that boat…just in case."

Chin shook his head. "You really think the Coast Guard is out in this! We have to make it around the point. It's all cliff here. We'll break up on the rocks."

Steve shook his head sharply. "That takes us away from them."

Chin grabbed him by the shoulders. "We've drifted miles. We're no good to them now."

"No, we don't leave them behind!"

Chin pushed away from him. "Do you think I want to? That's my baby cousin out there. I'm sick! But we can't help them until we can help ourselves."

Steve stared into the storm.

Chin nodded. "I'm steering toward the point. We can't see a damn thing, but navigation is still working."

"What have I done?" Steve McGarrett whispered to himself in the howling wind.

…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so glad to those of you are enjoying this. I hope to get another chapter out soon. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Sheila

**Surviving the Kai**

**Chapter 2**

Most of the time it was impossible to see anything, big, salty waves splashed in their faces continually. Danny and Kona clung together tightly. When lightning streaked the sky, Danny could see big cliffs, and as time went on, it became clear that they were getting closer.

"We're going to hit dry land, Kona. It's coming up."

She shook her wet head in his face. "It's no good. Hopefully, Steve and Chin will find us."

Danny let go with one hand and turned her face to his. "Stop it, Kona! Steve and Chin are not coming."

"They wouldn't give up!" She screamed back at him.

"I know! They're not here because they can't be here. I don't know why, but I know this. We have to face reality. We're going into these cliffs."

"We can't! We'll get crushed!"

"There is no beach?"

"Beach is under about twelve feet of water in this surf."

More lightning exploded and the cliffs loomed before them.

Danny grabbed her face again. "Kona, you have to think about this. We're hitting these cliffs. No other outcome. You understand this better than I do."

"I don't know." She looked as exhausted as he felt.

"Please, Kona baby, we both have family at home. Tell me what to do."

….

The speedboat took on water for 4 hours before it finally sunk. All of that time, Chin and Steve fought for survival minute by minute. Their muscles felt like jelly, and they had long since stopped trying to speak coherently with one another. Through the storm, they worked together through grunts and hand signs. The only blessing was that the boat was filled with gear. They watched the boat sink below surface from a small survival raft.

The raft was buoyant and stayed above the waves, but there was no telling how long they had the strength to hold on. Chin grabbed Steve's arm the next time lightning streaked the sky and gestured to the Point in the distance.

Steve shook his head and yelled. "It takes us away from Danny and Kona!"

"No choice, Boss! We're no good to them now!"

Steve shook his head. "Not doing it!"

Chin glared. "Not using your head! We can't help them 'til we help ourselves! I'm steering for Point."

Steve didn't fight. He knew Chin was right. He just winced against the spray in his face and held on.

…

There is no way to measure time when every moment stretches into eternity. Steve had no idea how long they clung to the rubber raft. It was Chin who spotted the light first. For awhile, Steve believed it was only a mirage fueling their final moments, but then the shape of a Coast Guard cruiser carved itself into the fog and rain.

Ropes were thrown, but neither of them could effectively hold them. Then men descended, and Steve felt himself grabbed and pulled until he was deposited on deck. It was a humbling experience. He and Chin lay there like beached fish, unable to use their muscles effectively. They were dragged below, and it was in the midst of the first aid care that Steve started pushing them away. "I need the Captain! I need the Captain!"

His urgency was effectively communicated, and soon a Coast Guard Commander knelt before him.

"My people. Two people. My friends. They're still out there!" He hissed at the officer.

The Commander shook his head. "We're heading back to base."

"No!" Steve tried to get up, but his exhausted muscles betrayed him and he fell back.

The commander helped him sit up again. "I know who you are, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. We wouldn't even be out here if it hadn't been for the governor pulling in favors all night long. I'm sorry about your people, but you're Navy, McGarrett. You know as much about rescue as I do. We don't go out at night, at the apex of tropical storm, and search. Your people don't do it. We don't do it. We were lucky to catch your distress."

Steve stared at him for a long moment. "I need to talk to the governor."

The Commander nodded. "I expected that. We'll have her on the phone in a few minutes."

Steve looked for Chin, and found him down. "We have to find them."

Chin lifted his head. "I know, Steve. I'm not going home without her."

…..

An hour later, the two men sat alone together in a cabin. Steve had talked to the governor. He'd pleaded, reminded the governor that Danny and Kona had families, reminded of the sacrifices they made, but the governor wouldn't budge. She offered him the best rescue response the state could provide, but not until the storm had lifted. Steve understood her, and in her position, he would have undoubtedly said similar things, but none of it eased the pain he felt in his gut.

"Steve, go to sleep."

Steve turned to find Chin looking at him from across the small cabin. "I can't."

"I don't blame you for this."

Steve chuckled. "That's okay, Chin. I got that covered."

"They know we'd be there if we could."

"I did what 5-0 was expected to do. I made the sacrifice. I just didn't count on feeling like I sacrificed a brother and a sister."

"Our work is tough, Steve. We take a lot of risks. It's not surprising we get close."

"It's only been six months, Chin."

"I know. The four of us together had a certain magic. That's for sure."

Steve slowly nodded, then smirked. "What about that Jersey kid, arguing with me at every turn, wearing shirts and ties down to the beach; he's something else. I would give anything to have him harassing me right now."

Chin smiled. "Tenacious is the word for that boy. That old Haole really grew on me. And let's face it, Steve, Danny kept…keeps you centered. Stubborn as a mule, but, man, when you needed him, he had your back."

"I think about Grace. I think about the connection they have."

"Don't go there, Steve. Danny knew what he was risking. We all did."

"What about Kona? You feeling generous about that?"

Chin sighed. "I can't talk about it. Really, I can't talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry, Chin."

"Go to sleep, Steve. This storm isn't going to last more than another four-five hours. Then we gotta' get back in the game."

….

For a while, it looked like there was no choice other than being battered to death among the rocks. Danny had already slammed against stone several times, and it was only the numbing of exhaustion that kept him from feeling the pain.

Still he was lucky. Kona had effectively snagged a large boulder with her jacket, and the two of them held on to the snagged cushions. It kept them from being further pummeled. Kona was without a jacket now, and he held her tightly around the waist, committed.

The next brief light and Kona pointed at an opening on the face of the cliff about ten feet above them. Danny shook his head. There was no way that either of them could climb that in this storm.

"These cliffs are volcanic, porous. There are other caves, other openings."

Danny shouted back. "We can't climb, Kona. I got no strength."

"Let me find another opening."

Danny looked at her in confusion.

"You have to let go so I can search."

"No!"

"I can do this!"

"No chance, Kona. We stick together."

"Danny, I can search much easier without you holding me back."

"I won't let go of you."

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to her. "We can't survive like this all night. We can't. I've been swimming these waters since I was a baby. You have to let go. I need to find a safer place for both of us."

He shook his head. "You won't come back."

"I will. I promise."

He held her tightly. "I can hold you until the storm passes."

"Danny, You have to let me do this."

It took Danny a few minutes before he would look at her. "You're coming back?."

"I promise."

Danny had trouble releasing his cramped arm. Before she got away, he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "I'll be waiting right here."

She nodded and slipped away. It took only a moment for Danny to lose sight of her. Then he was alone, and the waves seemed to rise higher before him. Danny closed his eyes and said, "Hail Marys" until they ran together in a string.

….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer. I seriously could not help myself. I hope tonight's episode is good. I love your reviews. Thank you. Sheila

**Surviving the Kai**

**Chapter 3**

The wind howled and the waves crashed and Danny Williams held onto the life jacket snagged on the rocks. The pain in his arms was deep and throbbing, but he didn't let go. It would have been excruciating if he hadn't found a place deep within himself where Grace was. It was a quiet place, and she just stood there, looking at him with that honey brown hair and those beautiful eyes. He wanted to say something to her, reassure her that everything would be all right, but he couldn't find any words. He could see the fear growing in her eyes. She was his baby, his little girl, and he couldn't protect her from it. Over and over, he muttered her name, sound coming from his throat only when the wind was strong and he thought about letting go.

He was a good dad. She let him know the truth of this every week with how she would run into his arms and hug him. He spoiled her. He was sure he did. It was hard to say no. The fact that she was a sweet kid had to be a genetic anomaly. There was no way she would have survived the contentious divorce with so much goodness, if not for genetics. He was sure of this. She reminded him of his mother, the softest and most gentle presence in his life. He cried when Grace said good-bye to her grandmother; the two of them had been so close. And he cried again when he himself left his mother because he knew his place was with Grace: watching over her and loving her until she could be assured a happy life.

His arm slipped off the jacket, and for a moment, he was holding on with one hand, the rest of his body stretching into the surf. He didn't have the strength to swing back, but then he saw Grace again and knew that she wouldn't survive his death easily. With a primal scream, he swung back and grabbed onto the jacket again with stiff, aching fingers.

Then something heavy pulled at him again, and he thought this was the last of his strength, but instead, he was looking into Kona's face again.

"God!" he cried and hugged her tightly. "I thought…I thought…"

"I'm so tired," She whispered.

"It's okay, Kona, I have you. I won't let go."

"I found a place, Danny." She found his ear and whispered.

He could see how tired she was. "Good job, honey. Take a few minutes here. Rest."

He felt her face in his neck breathing hard, and he was now holding the life preserver and Kona together, but, for the first time, he felt energized. He felt like he was stronger than anything the storm could throw his direction.

It was minutes before she could lift her head again. "Danny, there's a hole about ten feet below. I swam into it. It's a cavern and there's an air pocket. If we can get to it; maybe we'll make it through the night."

Danny looked at her, stunned.

"You're going to have to let go of the jacket. We're going to take off yours, and you're going to dive with me."

Danny shook his head. "I don't think I can do that, Kona."

"I'm going to get you there."

You go, Kona. I'll stay here."

She put her mouth against his ear. "No, Danny, we stay together. You said so yourself."

"You can get to an air pocket. Do it, Kona."

"We do it together," she hissed back.

"I don't know how."

"It's okay, Bro, that's why I'm here. You take my hand and you trust me and I will take you there."

"I'll panic."

"No, you won't Danny. We're doing this for Grace. Do you hear me? This is for Grace."

Danny nodded. "My fingers are too stiff to unbuckle the jacket."

It took a few minutes, but she unfastened everything and hoisted it over his head. He gasped when she let it go and it floated away. A wave washed over them, but they rode to the top. She stared into his eyes. " Take my hand. We'll count to three, and then we dive. You have to commit, Danny. You can't pull away. Remember, this is for Grace."

He nodded. She started counting and then they dropped.

Danny kicked as hard as he could, and when he couldn't hold his breath anymore, he sucked in ocean, and the world went black. The next thing he knew they had surfaced again in a space where the water was calm and the wind couldn't reach them. Then he drew a breath and started choking out the water filling his lungs. Kona pushed him over to a ledge, and he hung on while his lungs attempted to dislodge form his diaphragm. She treaded water next to him, punching his back until the water came up.

"I'm going to push you onto the rock now, Danny."

He didn't argue. He had doubts that he could climb out of the water, but he was tired of being the weak link on this team. She pushed and he grunted and dug his fingers into the rock. It was slow. It took minutes before he was able to roll onto the ledge. Once there, he immediately turned and reached for her. She was so tiny. It took almost no strength to pull her up. The two of them collapsed on the rock.

The space was deep and dark, but there was an opening twenty feet above where the lightning could be seen, and every few moments, it lit the cavern with an eerie glow. The air was cold and musty, and he could feel Kona shivering beside him. It took him a while, but he was able to prop himself up against a cold, stone wall.

He reached out a hand. "Come here, Kona."

Lightning lit the room and he could see how blue her lips were. He caught her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Turn around, give your back to me." Then he slid her in between his legs. He wrapped his aching arms around her torso and covered her legs with his. He buried his face in her neck and held on tightly. "You might be the expert on waves and caves, but I know hypothermia. Slow your breathing, Kona."

It was awhile before she could speak. Then she said softly, "The water is still rising. If it rises much more, we'll be trapped in here. We'll drown or we'll suffocate."

"Sweetie, you've saved my life about 16 times today. Now, it's my turn. You're going to close your eyes and not worry about the water."

"You were good, Danny. You never gave up."

"I had you to keep me in check. When I see Grace again, it'll be because of you…plain and simple."

"Danny…"

"Shut your eyes, honey. Just shut your eyes for a while. I got this." It took a few minutes, but she finally relaxed in his arms and surrendered to sleep.

….

Steve's eyes flew open, his breathing hard. It was dark and he was still in the cabin with Chin. He rolled out of the bunk and landed with a thud.

"Steve," Chin groaned, propping himself up tenderly. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't," Steve answered from the floor as he tried to pull himself upright. "You sleep, Chin. I have to check on the storm."

The Hawaiian man groaned and turned over.

Steve walked the wall with his hands in order to stay on his feet. The first sailor he found, he grunted, "Wheelhouse."

The man immediately threw McGarrett's arm over his shoulder and helped him climb the stairs. The cruiser was docked and for the first time in twelve hours, his world didn't rock back and forth. Unfortunately, the information hadn't made it to his legs, and he felt like a colt using its legs for the first time.

The Commander looked up and shook his head. "It'll be a few hours yet."

Steve's head bobbed wearily. "I want to help."

The Commander nodded and pointed to a navigator plotting a course. "Ensign Gerson here is trying to plot where your people might have landed."

Steve lurched toward him. Another Ensign slid a chair under his legs, and McGarrett grunted as his battered body fell into the seat.

He turned to the Ensign with bloodshot eyes. "What do you got, Ensign?"

"We have the point when your distress signal went off. I am trying to calculate their trajectory from that spot."

Steve shook his head. "We lost them ten minutes earlier at 40 knots to the Southwest. I continued pursuit after they went overboard."

The Ensign nodded and drew a new mark. "Do you know what time they went overboard?"

"Approximately 16 hundred hours."

"Winds ranged from 30 to 60 knots during that time."

Steve nodded.

"Both of them had vests?"

Steve looked away. "I don't know."

"McGarrett, I am assuming that your crew was responsible for the seismic shift we felt just as the storm descended. It looked like an explosion."

Steve looked up at the Commander. "That was us."

"You were chasing some real bad guys, weren't you?"

Steve grunted. "It doesn't make leaving my people behind any easier."

The room went silent. Ensign Gerson pored over his charts quietly.

Steve turned back to the Commander. "What do you know about those cliffs? Is it possible…Could they have landed…safely?"

Commander shrugged. "I've seen stranger things, but not nearly as often as I would like."

Steve nodded and stared out the window.

The Commander looked at the other Ensign just standing there, staring at McGarrett, and he frowned. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, Hanson. Bring Lieutenant Commander McGarrett up a pot of coffee and some eggs." The Ensign disappeared instantly.

…..

She woke in a panic when she felt the water flowing around her legs. Her breathing woke Danny. "The water is going to swallow us, Danny."

He shook his head against her shoulder. "It's not going to happen."

"I'm so scared."

"Water isn't going to rise anymore."

"You don't know that, Danny."

"Shuush. We're not going to panic. Come on, Kona, let your breathing settle."

They were quiet again until the water rose to their calves.

"Oh God, Danny! You have to say something, distract me from this. I'm going to fall apart."

"Okay. How about a story? I'm good at stories. How I tell you some stories from my life on the beat in New Jersey?"

She shook her head. "Nothing tough, nothing painful. Tell me about something sweet, something good…Tell me about following in love with Rachel."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "It didn't end well."

"But you were in love. I can tell by the way you talk about her. Just tell me about love."

Danny sighed and strengthened his grip on her. He settled his face on her shoulder and spoke into her ear. "I met her in college. She was so beautiful. I was a clown, I guess. I wasn't a good student. I partied. But I got to sit behind the stunning Rachel in Women's history. Because of that, I went to every damn class. Got an A. First time in college for me."

He swallowed, his throat raw from salt water. "I tried to charm her, but she hardly noticed me. She was a good girl, a sorority girl. She had a football boyfriend. I didn't have much of a chance. I don't know how it happened. One day, near the end of the semester, she found me funny. Then she wanted me to walk with her after class. I found out what she was taking next semester and changed all of my classes. By the end of that semester, I had a black eye, her boyfriend became her ex, and she was mine."

Kona nodded. "What kind of love was it?

Danny sighed. "We were from different worlds. Her father was rich, and she majored in business. I came from a dinky little neighborhood in Newark, and I found myself majoring in political science and criminal justice. It felt exotic somehow. She was my rich girl, and I was her boy from the streets. It was all passion. I breathed her in every morning, and yearned for her every night. At the end of college, I wanted to marry her, but she wanted to wait. I got hurt and left. She called me two years later after her car got stolen, and we were living together again within a week. She got pregnant. We got married."

Emotion rose up in him and he stopped. "Give me a minute."

"You don't have to keep going. Really."

He groaned into her neck. "No way. I'm just getting to the good parts. When she was pregnant, I loved her so much that it consumed me. I didn't even think much about the baby. I just wanted to be there and do all of the things that the husbands of pregnant wives were supposed to do. I planned our lives for the next 20 years."

Kona stirred. "It changed after Grace was born?"

"Not right away. Grace took me by surprise. I didn't know there was a love like that out there. I was at home with her and Rachel whenever possible. After a year, Rachel wanted to go back to work. She was an executive in her father's company. I was a beat cop. We grew angry because neither of us fit well in the other's world. Then we became competitive about Grace's time. In the last year, we traded off nights working late, mostly just so we didn't have to see one another. There were affairs. I got involved with someone. Rachel started seeing Stan. There's not much else to say. By the end, neither of us were good or decent people. We were selfish and angry and spiteful."

"That's sad, Danny."

They both fell silent, listening to the wind scream outside the cavern. Danny tried to ignore the water lapping at his side. It took only a few minutes of that before they sought distraction again. Danny leaned over to her ear again. "What about you? I imagine you're still hot and heavy with that beach-living, recently rich, third generation Haole of yours?"

"I like to call him Ben, myself."

"What's the word on that? It seems like a match made in heaven. The two of you have enough money to save the world."

"You don't like him because he inherited millions."

Danny shook his head. "And because he was a good murder suggest. Look, he was a trust fund brat from the beginning. How else do you get to spend that many years as a surfer? Besides, I don't trust people who hate their parents even if they are murderers, but that's enough out of me. I know you care about him."

"I do."

"And how's that love story?"

Kona shook her head. "Pretty non-existent."

"I don't believe it. I saw the way he looked at you."

"So you were paying attention?"

Danny cleared his throat. "It's part of my job, Ma'am."

Kona sighed. "I broke it off last week. It was too much, I guess. He wants to save the world and he wants me by his side, but he doesn't respect the life I have chosen. He doesn't recognize the importance of what I do. To him, I should be able to walk away from this at a moment's notice."

"And that was enough?"

"It was enough for you and Rachel."

"Good one."

"I know what I want in a man."

"Tell me about him. Tell me about the perfect man."

"First off, he's not perfect. He's strong and brave. He has integrity. He loves very deeply. He's a good father and he's a great cop."

Something stirred in Danny's gut, but before he could say anything, he noticed the water level. "Water's dropping, Kona."

She looked down and saw the water inching back off the ledge. "Thank God. I hope the storm is dying."

"I got a feeling that you and I are going to be just fine."

She was crying. He could tell from the shudders in her breathing. He whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Let it out."

After a while, their breathing settled into a rhythm again. Danny remembered that odd feeling in his stomach. "Kona, you sort of talk like you know who this right man is."

She took a deep breath, hesitating before speaking. "He's the kind of man who follows his daughter three thousand miles just so he can see her twice a week."

Danny held his breath for a moment. "I know a guy like that, but I don't think he's any kind of a catch. He's actually kind of a mess."

"Really?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this, but he's..uh, short and he's…argumentative. He's a stubborn S.O.B. He hasn't been clean-shaven since the day of his wedding, and he isn't worth the price of a penny in a situation that requires swimming. And then there's the fact that he's a Haole. Plus, he's hurt people he's loved in the past."

Kona stretched her cramped arms. "I need to move."

She gingerly shifted until she was facing him. "Hey, I like all those things about you. I mean, except for the swimming, but we can fix that."

"Kona, this whole night has been so intense. I feel strongly about you right now too, but it won't be the same when we're safe again."

"I didn't pick this up in the last 12 hours, Danny. I've been thinking about you for a while."

"I don't know if I can be the kind of man you deserve. I mean, my past experience suggests otherwise."

Kona looked down. "So you don't feel these things for me."

He lifted her chin. "Are you kidding? You're drop dead gorgeous…You're a great cop, and a terrific woman. Grace thinks you are the greatest. You're on her short list for second wives. Plus, you laugh at almost all of my jokes. Of course, I've think about you, but I know better. I can't risk what we have for something with no guarantees. Plus, Chin would bury me up to my neck and drop fire ants on me if I screwed this up."

She reached up and touched his dry, scruffy cheek. "Your beard grew even in the storm."

"These whiskers know no fear. They are ever present."

"I care about you, Danny."

Danny's breath quickened. "If we weren't here, experiencing this, would this even happen?"

She smiled. "I've been working up the courage for the last two months."

"You like me better than that old Haole, Ben?"

"You're real, Danny. You're good and you're strong. I feel something special when I'm around you."

"That scares me."

"I know."

Then Danny surprised both of them by reaching for her. His lips brushed softly against hers. She responded by opening her mouth and enveloping his. For a long time, they stayed like teen-agers, exploring the possibilities of a first kiss.

He brushed his lips across her face and nibbled her ear. "You get that I don't have much play in me tonight."

She grinned. "This is all I want out of you right now, Danno."

It was sweet and easy, and for a couple of hours, these two exhausted people focused on nothing more than soft kisses, gentle caresses, and soft whispers.

…

Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am going to be frank. The interest in this story is waning considerably which I find confusing. I think it is well-written and interesting. I work really hard to stay in character and my fanfiction is generally considered to be quite good. If you have thoughts, let me know. Sheila

**Surviving the Kai**

**Chapter 4**

Steve jumped at the hand on his shoulder. He looked up wildly and found himself still in the wheelhouse. The kink in his neck told him he'd slept again, his face leaning on the side of the monitor. "What's happening? What's going on?"

Chin kept his hand protectively on his shoulder. "It's dawn, Boss. Storm's lifting."

Steve rubbed his eyes, and lurched to his feet. "Let's go."

Chin gently pushed him back down. "It'll be another hour before they load the right gear."

"My God!"

"The inertia of the military complex should be something familiar to you."

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. "They couldn't load when the winds were high."

"We're going to find them today."

The thought of it made Steve shiver involuntarily.

Chin saw it. "We can't think about it like that. Let's get on deck and stretch these damn muscles. Otherwise, we aren't going to any help at anyone."

…..

Danny woke first. A soft light was shining in, and he knew that dawn had found them. The winds didn't howl any longer and the pounding of rain had disappeared. Kona stirred in his arms, and he held his breath. He needed a few moments of clarity before he could face her.

His emotions were high. The woman in his arms meant a great deal to him. He cared about her as a colleague and as a friend. As a woman, she intoxicated him. It would be easy to fall hard for her, and, at this point, he wasn't sure it could be avoided.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Storm's over," He whispered.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was thinking."

"Hmm," she nodded. "Are we about to have an awkward moment?"

He searched her eyes. "I'm wondering the same thing."

"I'm not sorry, Danny. Not about anything."

He stroked her hair. "I worry."

She sighed. "Maybe, you're not ready."

"I don't know if I am or not. I just know that I want you very much. I know that being with you makes me happy. Is that enough for you?"

"We have to start somewhere, Danno."

One side of his mouth curled up. "So, I'm Danno to you too now."

She leaned over and playfully bit his nose. "I haven't decided."

He pulled her face to his and gently kissed her from her mouth down to her neck. Then he buried his face at the nape. "It feels very good to be with you."

For her, it was definitely the kind of beginning she could live with and she smiled.

…

The sun found its way through the clouds, and it startled Steve. It didn't appropriate that the gray should be lifted quite yet. His people were still missing. The cruiser moved slowly through the area Ensign Gerson marked. Smaller craft sped into coves, looking for survivors or bodies.

Steve and Chin had both tried to strong arm their way onto these powerful, little boats, but the Commander would have none of it. Steve understood that the Coast Guard equipment required special skills, but it was all he could do not to grab his own and do the work he needed to do.

The boats sped around for hours and it was almost noon before one pulled up with a torn life preserver. They'd found it snagged on a big rock. Steve turned it over and over, looking for answers. The truth of it was left unspoken between he and Chin. It was the same type of life preserver found on the 5-0 boat.

Steve turned to the Commander. "We focus the recov…rescue efforts in this area."

The Commander nodded and soon, the small boats were again zipping in and around the cliffs.

Steve wouldn't let go of the jacket and Chin drifted off to stare into the distance. Both were still suffering the effects of dehydration, and the sun beating down on them left Steve lightheaded. Neither sought shelter or refreshment.

….

The water had dropped significantly, and Danny found himself looking down anxiously at a nearly 20 ft. drop. He looked back at Kona. "Are you sure about this?"

"Would you like to make this cavern your home?"

"Not particularly."

"Then we jump together. It'll be easy. The entrance can't be under more than five feet of water."

He didn't fret or argue. He just took her hand when she asked, waited on her count, and jumped. The cold water shocked him again, but it took only moments to find their way out of the cavern. They broke surface in quiet water. None of it was wild. Danny felt his fear slipping away.

Kona steered him toward an outcropping of rocks, and together they climbed a boulder with a flat surface. They sat next to each other in the warmth of the sun. The heat felt good and he squeezed Kona's hand tightly. They didn't say much. The ocean that had worked so hard to kill them only yesterday was as calm as glass and the sky was a beautiful blue. It was impossible to do much other than stare at the water and contemplate the mysteries of such dichotomy.

For the first couple of hours, it was quiet and Danny could do little to slow the sunburn deepening on his face. Then there was the sound of a motor, and they looked out to find a small watercraft easing its way up to them.

It was chaos when they got to the cruiser. Bells sounded, people cheered, and hands reached down to pull them onto the deck. They were cramped, bruised, sunburnt, exhausted, and dehydrated, but both of them wore smiles. There was a shout and the men parted. Steve and Chin were standing there. Chin didn't hesitate. He whooped loud, and caught his cousin up in his arms. Steve just stood there, his tired eyes blinking hard.

Danny walked up to him. "You okay, Steve?"

Steve nodded, unable to speak.

Danny smiled. "You're an old softie is what you are. You were worried about us."

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose and tried not to look at Danny's eyes.

"It's okay, Partner. You would have been there if you could."

"I left you," McGarrett said in a whisper.

Danny noted Steve's pale skin, red eyes, and the hunched stiffness of his body. "Sounds like you and Chin had quite a night yourselves."

"I kept thinking about your daughter, Grace. Finding the two of you….I can't express…." Steve attempted to swallow the emotions flooding from his gut.

"Thanks for thinking about my Grace. Thanks for finding us." Danny reached over and gripped his arm.

Steve looked away and wiped roughly at this face. Danny could see the struggle in him and put one of his aching arms around him. "Come on, Bro. Let's find a place to sit down, and get something to drink. I'm parched."

Soon the four of them were huddled in the galley, being waited on by cooks and medics. Danny requested shots for the table, but the medics must have misread him because all he got was a B12 needle in his arm. Steve was oddly quiet, and Danny made the distinctly anti-Bro move of reaching over and clutching his hand. Steve seemed to approve and he left it that way for a good long time. Kona sat next to him, and it felt unnatural for him to not touch her so he reached over and pulled her close. It felt good when she fell asleep on his shoulder.

They didn't share stories. In fact, there was very little talking at all. Mostly, they drank fluids, let the crew tend to their needs, and silently reveled in the fact that they were a team again.

…..

He was glad Steve hadn't called Rachel. His daughter didn't need to worry. He would see her soon, but first he needed to sleep for as many days as it took for him to feel like a man again.

Kona lingered, and, for a moment, Danny contemplated inviting her home, but he knew that Chin planned to put her in the care of her mother and her aunties and he couldn't imagine anything more right for her. Before she got her in Chin's car, he walked over and they hugged for a long time. She started to say something but he shook his head. "Get better first."

Steve watched this scene carefully. Kona and Danny had fought for their lives, and a bond was forming between them that worried him. Yet it couldn't capture the smile that grew on his face.

Danny turned, saw the look on Steve's face, and shouted, "What!"

"Nothing." Then Steve considered him for a moment. "I'm thinking you better come home with me."

Danny gave him half a grin. "You're so not my type."

"You can barely walk, Danno."

"Exactly. I'm no good for whatever twisted plans you have for me."

Steve smiled. The New Jersey bulldog and his relentless banter were back in his life again and it felt damn good. "Seriously, I don't think you should be alone right now."

Danny sobered. "We all had a tough time, Steve. You too."

Steve nodded. "Chin Ho, Kona, and I…we've grown up on this water. Our…relationship with it is more complex. We understand its power and its beauty…I don't know how to say this. You're different. You don't like the water that much. The fact that you survived in spite of that…it proves you're an amazing beast. There's no doubt of that….but this is a huge trauma. Believe me, as a SEAL, I've seen this before sailors unexperienced with the ocean. I'm worried you need a …debriefing, so to speak."

Danny cocked his head. "I never said I didn't like water."

Steve gave him a look. "Really!"

He shrugged. "I may have mentioned that there appears to be an excess of it in this part of the world…Maybe, I've noted that it's full of sharks and only an idiot would ever enter it voluntarily…that it's exceedingly wet and fishy…And that sand gets in my shoes every frickin' place I walk."

"So, we'll go to my place, and drink a couple of beers and talk about it."

Danny shook his head emphatically. "No talking. I want sleep and I want my own bed. Appreciate the concern, Bro, but there ain't nothing to talk about."

Steve frowned.

"I'll be fine, Steve. Don't worry about it." Danny headed for his car without another word.

Steve winced as he watched Danny's attempt at a jaunty walk collapse immediately into something resembling a nursing home shuffle.

…

The nightmares began almost immediately. The first time he woke in a sweat and looked at the clock, he'd only slept an hour. It was Grace and she was in the storm with him, and then she slipped through his fingers and her head disappeared under water. He screamed. The second time he fell asleep, it was Grace again, and the third time it was Kona. Later, it would be his mother and then Steve, and once, it was even Rachel. After twelve hours of exhausting nightmares, sleeping became the enemy. He found a twelve pack of brew in the fridge and ordered a pizza.

The beer helped him stay asleep longer without the dreams so he called the local liquor store and had them drop off a case. Ten hours later, he called again and added a bottle of whiskey to his order. He ordered another pizza, but found it largely inedible.

At some point, the phone was ringing incessantly, and he was in no frame of mind to answer it. He fumbled with the buttons for a minute, and then gave up and threw it hard against the wall. He tried to shower, but the feeling of water spraying over his face left him panicked. He compensated by pulling the showerhead right out of the tile in his shower.

The alcohol made him sick and delirious, and so he threw the whiskey bottle through his front window. Eventually, exhaustion took over and he passed out in the hallway to his bedroom.

…

Continued


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so glad you're taking the time to let me know what you think. It really fuels the writing. I am not sure if I have one or two more chapters left. I just hope this one leaves you intrigued. Sheila

**Surviving the Kai**

**Chapter 5**

Water came streaming at Danny again, and he started yelling, his arms flailing about, but then he opened his eyes and he discovered that he was not in a tropical storm but in his own bathtub, and McGarret was pointing a shower head at him. "Stop it! Damn it! Stop it!"

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, Bro, can't do that. You smell bad, real bad."

Danny tried to get up, but promptly flopped back into the slippery tub. "What the hell! You pull me out of my bed and throw me in the shower? Are you insane!"

"So, I pulled you out of bed. Well, that's news to me. I mean, unless your bed is face down on the linoleum in the hallway. That's a really cool floral pattern you're sporting on your left cheek." Steve threw a bar of soap at him. Danny's reflexes were still non-existent so it landed on his shoulder. "Wash up."

Danny glared at him. "How did you get into my house? This is an honest-to-God break-in!"

"Indeed," Steve said as he sent a bottle of shampoo sailing into Danny's lap. "But I had to do it, Bro. An 8 year old girl called me in tears at 7 a.m. this morning to tell me that her daddy never showed up to see her yesterday."

"Grace? That's impossible. Today is my day with her. Tuesdays. I always have her on Tuesdays." Danny pulled the wet shirt over his head and reached for the soap.

"Yeah, well today is Wednesday, Danno."

Danny shook his head. "Not possible."

Steve nodded. "Oh, it's possible. It looks like you've tried to drink yourself into oblivion over the last three days."

Danny stopped and thought for a moment. "There were nightmares, the worst nightmares. I couldn't sleep right. Alcohol took the edge off."

"You should have called me."

"Why? Were you going to rock me to sleep?"

"This was exactly the wrong way to try and get better." Steve focused the shower on Danny's head and gestured at the shampoo.

Danny picked it up reluctantly. "I know how to wash myself."

"You don't have a clue. Your house is trashed. Vomit, glass, and beer cans are everywhere. You put a whiskey bottle through your front window. I am sure you've noticed that I had to rig up your shower again after you pulled it out of the wall."

Danny looked up at the hole in his shower wall and winced. "I really forgot Grace?"

"Yeah, you did. I ended up having to talk to Rachel and telling her what happened to you."

Danny winced. "No, it's better they don't know any of this."

Steve gestured wildly with his free hand. "Yeah, 'cause you much prefer Grace thinking you'd forgotten about her. Your ex brought me up to speed on your history dealing with trauma which includes fistfights in bars, destruction of property, drinking, and disappearing for days on end. I mean, these are all solid support strategies for your average meth addict, but I thought we'd steer you somewhere a little healthier."

Chin Ho peeked his head in the bathroom. "I packed some jeans and t-shirts. No shorts though. How is that possible in Hawaii?"

"Stop going through my things!" Danny shouted as shampoo bubbles poured down his face.

Chin pointed at him with a stern look. "Kona tried to call you three times. You never picked up."

"No way. Where's my phone? Battery's probably dead."

Chin held out his hand with twisted cell phone parts. "You're right. I think the battery died when you threw it at the wall at about 60 miles per hour."

"Shit!" Danny covered his eyes. "Kona called three times?"

"Yup, and she's very worried. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I don't like it when my baby cousin is stressed out like this."

Danny threw his arms up. "Kill me now, Man. Seriously. I got no defense for any of this crap."

Steve threw shaving cream in his direction and Danny ducked. Then Steve reached for a razor and Danny put his hand up, "Just hand me the razor, you goddamn animal."

Chin laughed. "I need a house key, Bro."

Danny frowned at him. "Why?"

"I got a cousin who has a cleaning crew. They're on their way over to clean up this mess and fix your front window."

"I can do those things myself."

"No way. The family won't hear of it. They want to thank the haole who helped keep Kona alive."

"I was deadweight. She was the hero," Danny said slowly.

Chin ignored him and turned to Steve. "I'll just take the house key off the ring with his car keys. You're going to keep him a few days at least, right?"

Steve nodded and Chin disappeared.

Danny scowled. "What the hell? I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you want to stop having nightmares? Do you want to stop being a tool to the females in your life?"

He grimaced before nodding.

"Then you'll do what I tell you. You're a colossal mess right now, and I'm going to get you well again. Now, I'm going to let you clean up in private, but here are the rules. You do not come out of the bathroom until you smell nice. I mean, really nice. Plus, you scrape that nasty rug off your face. Failure to comply means I trot you back in here, and clean you up myself."

"I've either just joined the Navy or this is some weird Stephen King story where you tie me up and break my legs."

A corner of Steve's mouth twitched. "That's good. Cute. Keep it up. The truth is you are currently displaying the judgment of a 7 year old. I can't say 8 'cause I'm betting Grace has got you beat by a mile. So what I am doing is childcare, really. I am taking you home as one might with an abandoned child, and I am going to show you how people properly take care of themselves after a traumatic event."

Danny stared at him. "This is like a Stephen King novel. I'm going to be your captive and you're going to do bad things to me."

Steve shook his head. "You think like a 7 year old. You understand that, right?"

….

Danny stared out at the ocean. McGarrett had installed him in a guest bedroom with a view. He'd have to contend with the relentless sound of surf. Obviously, there was something therapeutic about it. Steve didn't miss a trick, but he felt angry about it nonetheless. The ocean was the enemy now. The power and the majesty that used to fascinate him, now left a chill running down his spine. Steve walked in the room and dropped a bag of clothes on the bed.

"You feeling better?"

"I didn't need medication."

"The xanax will calm you down, and the sleeping pills will dull the nightmares. Plus, it's only for a few weeks."

Danny didn't say anything. He just kept staring out at the water.

"You hungry?"

Danny shook his head.

"Good. Then change your clothes 'cause we're going to take a walk."

Steve emptied the bag on the bed. Out spilled several pairs of colorful Hawaiian shorts.

Danny glared. "That's a joke, right?"

"You're here to relax. Besides, it's time for you to stop fighting the island culture so much. Grab a pair. I'll wait for you downstairs."

Steve left and Danny felt a surge of anger rise up in him. The solution to the last two years of his life had been about changing to accommodate others. He'd brought that particular resentment with him when he moved to Hawaii away from his friends and family. Hawaii was a punishment for screwing up in his marriage. He'd never imagined it any other way.

Still, the xanax took the edge off. Plus, he was about as lost as a haole could be right now, and McGarrett was the closest thing to a friend he'd had in awhile. Danny picked a green pair with blue flowers all over it and dragged them over his stiff, bruised legs.

Steve was waiting in the back. "We're going to take a walk on the beach."

Danny looked at him warily. "Seriously man, if your plan is to throw me in the surf in some misguided attempt to 'get me right back on the horse again', I would strongly urge you to abandon it. I'm serious. It'll be the last time we ever speak to one another. That's a promise."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Really?"

"Danny, I respect what happened to you. Really."

Danny nodded.

Steve grinned. "Um, you look nice in those shorts, Bro."

"Whatever."

"You gotta' lose the shoes. It's not a good look."

Danny looked down at the loafers on his feet. "Really?"

Steve nodded and, in a surprise move, Danny quickly shucked them.

….

For the first few minutes, they were quiet as they walked. It was a beautiful and mild day. Danny couldn't help but enjoy the warm sun and the tropical breeze. The islands didn't have extreme temperatures like the mainland. There were summer days in New Jersey that could melt a man right into the asphalt, but the ocean breeze in Hawaii seemed to keep that kind of heat away.

Steve looked out on the horizon and said, "Tell me about it."

Danny shrugged. "Kona saved my life."

"Uh-huh. I mean, tell me about it, for real."

Danny stopped and shut his eyes for a moment. Anxiety was rising in his gut, but it felt important to trust the man beside him. "I waited for you. Seriously, I thought the boat would be there in seconds. I didn't worry. Then time passed, and I couldn't stay above the waves. I would've drown right there if Kona hadn't shown up with the life jackets."

"We should talk about why I didn't come back."

Danny shook his head emphatically. "No, we shouldn't. I knew what was at stake."

Steve started to say more but Danny put up a hand. "Let me just tell you what happened."

For a moment, he felt healthier than his partner was. "I was scared, Steve, but I didn't panic after Kona showed up. She was pretty terrific. I wouldn't be here without her."

"She says the same thing about you."

"That's not true. She could have gone on easily without me. I held her back."

Steve stopped. "I want you to understand something, Danny. Sometimes, really knowing the power of something isn't good. Kona felt panicked. She knew what those rocks were going to do to her, but then she hooks up with you, and you don't know any better. To you, the rocks look like safety. She says it was impossible to give up around you because you just never gave up. I think she half believes you could have held on through the entire storm."

Danny stared at him. "No way. I fell apart plenty."

"You didn't really show her that. It made a difference."

"I felt like I was deadweight to her."

"I'm telling you, bro, she kept fighting because you refused to give up."

Danny stared out into the surf for a while. "I don't know what to think about that."

Steve shrugged. "You don't need to do anything with it. It's what she experienced. It's her truth and I believe it. I've watched you for six months. Nothing I have seen leads me to believe you ever give up on anything."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"The two of you got close," Steve said.

Danny smiled. "There's nothing to tell."

"You were in a bad situation together."

"So, that means you and Chin have gotten all dewy-eyed over one another as well."

"Yeah, well, I don't look at him like you look at her."

Danny shook his head. "I can't believe this. I'm going to tell you everything. The truth is she has feelings for me. I mean, I do too, but I was content to mask them for the sake of the work. That's what you do when you're on the job. She said she's been thinking about me for…months. I swear to God. I'm not lying."

"It is a little unbelievable."

"I know! I mean, she's…uh, she's got everything. And I'm nothing but a short, stubborn pain in the ass with stubble issues. I worried she had a head injury. Honestly. I thought about it."

Steve smiled. "I was joking, Danny. It's not a stretch. You're a good man. I won't delve into your attractiveness factor—"

"Yeah, don't try."

Steve sobered. "You know, it's not good for the job."

"Don't you think I know that! I don't know what to do. I will fall in love with this girl. Hell, I am halfway there. She's…everything I would want and more. And God knows I'm going to screw this up. Just tell me it's forbidden. Tell me that the Governor won't have it. I'll tell Kona. Problem solved."

He shook his head. "Can't do it, Danny. I can't fix this for you."

"But it's a bad idea!"

"I know I'm going to be sorry for saying this, but I don't think you should let a woman like that get away."

Danny threw up his arms. "You're supposed to be helping me, you massive tool!"

"I could transfer one of you out of 5-0."

Danny groaned. "You're killing me here. Come on. Nobody wants that."

"I don't, but I'm trying to be a friend here."

"You suck at it. You know that? You suck!"

"The real Danny Williams is back in the house, ladies and gentleman."

Danny folded his arms and glared at McGarrett. "You want to throw down, big boy? Let's do it."

"I don't want to fight."

"I will screw this up, McGarrett. You should have seen the mess I made out of my marriage."

"Don't make the same mistakes this time. You do, and Chin ain't going to be the only one destroying that big mug of yours. That reminds me. We better get back."

Danny frowned and trotted after him. "I still vote for not trusting me with Kona. And by the way: what about beating me to a pulp reminds you that we gotta' get back."

….

Danny spotted the limo from the beach and started running. Grace squealed and came running toward him. He picked her up, swung her around, and the two of them landed in the sand, Grace laughing as he rolled her around in it. Then he looked at Steve, "How did you manage this? Rachel's gotta' be mad as hell right now."

"Ask her yourself." Steve pointed to the brunette standing right above the beach.

Startled, Danny stood up, dragging Grace out of the sand with him. "Rachel?"

She was wearing a designer silk dress and her hair was twisted elegantly on her head. The wind hugged the silk against her perfect body. Steve let out a breath. Under any other circumstances, she would be the kind of woman he'd be happy to charm, but she was not only Danny's ex, but a very married person as well.

She gestured to Danny and he trudged up to the grass like a recalcitrant schoolboy. When he got there, she reached out and hugged him tightly and he buried his face in her neck.

It startled Steve almost as much as the small warm hand that slid into his. "Mommy still loves him, but she can't be with him. It's very hard for people to understand."

Steve smiled and swung her up into his arms. "I'm so glad you came to visit."

"Daddy's not going to let me swim here, is he? I bet he's scared of the ocean now."

Her wisdom surprised him and he searched her serious brown eyes. "He's going to get better, Monkey."

Rachel was checking Danny like a mother might look over her child after a long day of playing, and like a child, he was resisting her ministrations to the best of his ability.

Steve and Grace got there in time to see Danny effectively peel himself off her. "Rach, let go of me. I'm fine."

She gave up and smoothed her skirt, extending a hand to Steve. "Thanks so much for helping him."

Up close, her face had the kind of flawless beauty that would only improve with age. He nodded. "Thanks for bringing Grace to my house."

"You still want her for three days?"

"If you can spare her."

Rachel pulled Grace to her and smoothed her hair. "She wants to be with her dad, and as long as Danny's not alone with his demons, I feel okay about this."

Danny smiled. "Three whole days! Did you hear that, Grace?"

The little girl had already wriggled out of her mother's grasp and was dragging her bag out of the limo, outlining for her dad in great detail the different games they were going to play. Danny grabbed the bag from her and followed her into the house.

Rachel looked at Steve for a moment. "I don't know you, and what you just saw probably looked pretty strange."

Steve shrugged. "I can't judge."

She smiled and it was devastating beautiful. "Sure, you can. Danny and me, we…it's complicated. I know I can't live with him, but I also know I can't live without him."

Steve raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "It is what it is, Mr. McGarrett. What can I say? I'll be back for her on Saturday."

She turned, and he was sure she hesitated just so he would get full view of her milky white cleavage under the thin silk. He felt paralyzed and only let out a long breath when the limo backed out of the drive.

"That's Rachel." Steve turned to find Danny standing there, his hands in pockets.

"I don't have words."

"She's flirting with you, mothering me, and going home to Stan. It can only be done by someone of true royal birth who believes that she should have everything she wants, all at the same time. And I'll going to tell you that most of the time, she gets away with it, no problem."

"Damn!" Steve blinked. "How did you do it?"

He shrugged. "There is only so much Scarlett O'hara one man can stomach. I don't want that anymore But, she's the mother of my child and my first love. We'll always have that connection."

Steve shook his head. "I never pictured your ex looking like that."

"Okay, snap out of it, McGarrett. It's best that she stay my problem and not become yours. I mean, seriously, there are rules about this kind of thing among friends."

"Yeah. No way. Last thing on my mind. That is not for me."

Danny patted him on the back. "That's what they all say in the beginning, Bro. That's what they all say."

…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Initially, I was confused about the Kona/Kono. Apparently, Kono is the name that wins. Sorry about my confusion. It was such a fun story to write. I hope to find another one soon. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. Sheila

**Surviving the Kai**

**Chapter 6**

The second night, the three of them were stretched out in front of a campfire on the beach. Grace had long since fallen asleep, curled up against her dad. Danny stroked her hair and looked into the crackling fire. Steve sat next to them, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I should have gone back for you and Kona."

Danny sighed. "Don't do that to yourself."

That boat wouldn't have gotten far in that storm. It would never have made it to another island."

"But you didn't know that, Steve. You didn't know there wasn't going to be time to stop them and then rescue us."

"I had tunnel vision. Just didn't pay attention to what the sky was telling me."

"So, essentially, I'm here for your healing as well."

Steve grunted. "It appears so."

Danny nodded. "So let's both get better. I don't blame you, Steve, and I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it."

Steve sighed. "I know you don't blame me. It's just that we all suffered so much when we didn't need to."

"And as a result, we're growing and changing. This is going to make us a helluva lot wiser."

Steve grinned. "I thought you were a 7 year old."

"You wouldn't have put up with me this long if I was truly an idiot."

"I guess not."

Danny smiled. For the first time in 16 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days, he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Grace shifted and he put his arm around her protectively. "Thanks Steve."

Steve raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Why?"

"I don't know, Bro. I'm just grateful to be here, I guess."

Steve grinned. "I'm choking up over here."

"I'm just thinking I don't hate you so much anymore."

Steve shook his head, resisting an urge to kick sand at him.

Danny worked his mouth some more, but didn't say anything, and Steve could tell he was still holding in quite a bit. It was okay though. There was plenty of time yet for Danny to say the rest.

Finally Danny shifted. "I gotta' put her to bed. The sand fleas will eat her alive."

He groaned as he moved his muscles. Steve was going to offer to carry her for him, but it turned out that picking up Grace was the most natural thing in the world for Danny, and the little girl rolled her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering open briefly. "Let's sleep outside, Danno. Let's sleep outside."

"Go to sleep, Monkey. Danno's gotta' save you from the bugs."

Steve watched them trudge up to the house. Then he took some water and sand, and doused the fire. Danny was right. This was healing for both of them.

…..

The pills brought him some sleep and it was peaceful for most of the night. It was nearing dawn when water took over his thoughts again. The sea in his mind was calmer now, but he couldn't find his Grace. She'd been smiling at him in the water one moment, and then she was gone. Danny panicked and dove for her, reaching and reaching, but there was nothing to grab. He sat up straight with a gasp. The house was quiet and he knew Grace had at least another couple of hours of sleeping to do. He quietly slid off the bed, and reached for a new pair of shorts: this time yellow flowers on an orange background.

Steve was still asleep, and so he moved quietly through the house, stopping in the kitchen for a couple of bananas. The air outside was still cool from the night and he shivered involuntarily. He headed for the beach again. He still couldn't handle the idea of water, but the beach had become imminently safe for him. It was like he wasn't afraid to think about things when he was sitting in the sand.

Fifty feet in and he stopped short. There was a woman, her back to him, seated in the area they'd had a bonfire. Briefly, he thought it was Rachel, but he quickly realized that he grew an odd energy in his gut he whenever she was around. Nothing of that was happening.

His heart stopped when he realized it was Kona. 6:30 in the morning, and she was sitting on the beach outside of Steve's house. His stomach went in a very different direction. He approached slowly and sat down beside her quietly.

She looked at him, wind blowing her thick hair into her face. "Nice shorts."

He blushed, suddenly aware of the bruises on his legs.

She sighed deeply. "I can't seem to sleep past dawn. The dreams are still coming."

He nodded. "Me too."

"I'm sure it seems weird to you, me being here."

He caught her eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

"I've stayed away. Steve and Chin thought it was best."

"I acted pretty ridiculous the first few days. Got myself all screwed up."

She shrugged. "You shouldn't have been alone."

"I needed a little help in figuring that out."

"I've missed you." It came out so softly Danny wasn't sure she even said it.

He pulled her in, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you too."

"Chin's figured out that something happened between us."

"Is it safe for me on the island?"

She smiled. "He trusts both of us."

"Well, for the record, Steve knows too."

"You're going to push me away, aren't you, Danny?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's the right thing to do."

"That's what Steve says?"

Danny chuckled. "Amazingly, he thinks I'd be a fool to let you go."

"Well, he's the boss."

"I'm a complicated guy, Kona. I'm hardheaded. Maturity seems to hit me in spurts, but it never quite sticks. Plus, I got a kid who has to come first, and an ex-wife who promises to torture me for years to come. I miss my family. I miss my home. And I'm scared of losing you through this."

"Not going to happen, Danny. I don't make life that complicated. I really don't. It's island living. It's a cultural thing. I have feelings for you and I express them. The rest is up to you, me, and the gods. And if it doesn't last, we'll find a new plan."

"I need a little time yet, baby. I'm still working on my island mojo."

The wind whipped at their shirts and they sat together, their heads touching as the surf moved out.

…..

Danny convinced her to sit with him and until the sun rose above the water. Eventually, they went up to make breakfast. Grace squealed when she saw Kona, and kissed her on the cheek repeatedly for saving her Danno. Kona blushed deeply, but her smile said that it wasn't from embarrassment. Steve shuffled in with much of his hair sticking up on end and gave Kona a big hug. The great Steve McGarrett was not much of a morning person. He sat there with bleary eyes and lazily sipped coffee while Danny and Kona gathered breakfast together.

Grace brought everything to a stop when she pulled on Kona's arm and asked if she'd take her swimming in the ocean. Danny closed his eyes, "I don't know, Monkey. Surf looked a little rough this morning."

"Please, Daddy. Kona will keep me safe."

All eyes were on him. "There's a lot of other stuff we could do. Like hiking. Or playing some of those games you brought. We could go to a movie."

"Don't be scared, Daddy. Nothing bad will happen."

Emotion rose in him. "Grace! Don't argue with me. I said no."

The sharpness in his voice surprised all of them. Grace started to cry and then got up and ran from the table. Danny dropped his head in his hands. Then he looked at Steve. "What do I do?"

"She's your child, Danny. You know better than we do."

"In my head, she's drowning. She's always drowning, and I can't do anything to stop it."

Kona put a hand on his leg. "I would never let anything happen to her."

"My fears will hurt her, won't they? She'll never enjoy the water because I won't let her. I'll screw her up for swimming in Hawaii. That'll screw her up with her friends. She'll be an outcast because of me."

Steve snorted. "Nobody goes from 0 to 60 miles per hour quite like you, my friend."

Kona turned his face toward hers. "Watch her swim with me, Danny. Give your mind something new to contemplate."

"Kona's right. You and I will go down and watch them. It's a good thing."

Danny sighed. "You better get her suited up before I have too much time to think about it."

…

It was so much easier than he could have imagined. There was nothing unnatural about his daughter splashing in the water with Kona. The sounds of laughter became contagious, and soon, he was laughing too. Steve smiled like a proud father and patted him on the back. Kona taught her the Australian crawl, and Grace practiced it through the afternoon. Once, she swallowed too much water, and fell into a coughing spasm. Danny stiffened, but Steve put a firm hand on his shoulder. Kona got there and caught Grace up in her arms, patting her back until the little girl was fine.

"She's doing okay, Danny."

Danny nodded, his eyes never leaving Grace.

"And Kona's doing a good job with her."

"Kona is amazing," Danny said softly.

"Just now figuring that out, huh?"

Danny set his mouth. "I knew it all along."

Kona put Grace back in the water and helped her practice her stroke some more.

Steve looked at Danny. "It's going to interfere with the work."

"We can get past that. I've seen it done."

"Means you'll have to be a lot less hardheaded."

Danny frowned. "I'm not hardheaded."

"Of course, you're not."

"We'll just keep her in the office more, away from trouble."

Steve shook his head. "He walks, he talks, he shoots a gun, but can he hear himself speak?"

"I'd be a fool to let her get away."

"You're going to be a fool whatever you do."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve, confused by the cryptic responses.

Steve ignored him, watching as Grace swam toward Kona again. Then he took a deep breath. "If Grace's going to be spending time in the water, I imagine she's going to need her Dad to be a strong swimmer too, just in case."

Danny dropped his head between his knees and his breath grew deeper. Then suddenly he stood up and walked down to the surf. Without hesitation, he walked in up to his calves and stopped. This water was warm and gentle. He closed his eyes and let the memories come. He stepped in deeper, and he remembered the rain driving against his face and his grasping for breath. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw that the surf was as smooth as glass. He took another step and remembered the exhaustion and the stiff muscles and the knowledge in his gut that would be no rescue.

Then Grace was hugging him around the middle. "It's okay. I'll make sure you're okay."

Danny shivered involuntarily, his eyes wet. There was something profound in having his 8 year old daughter be his protector. He knelt down, water up to his chin and hugged her back. "Thanks, Monkey, I appreciate that."

Then he straightened up, staring at Kona who was treading water. "Grace, I'm going to swim with you, but right now, I need you to let go because Daddy needs to take care of something important."

He stood up and walked in further, water up to the middle of his torso and stopped. He moved his arms around. The anxiety in his gut was still high, but he didn't turn back.

Kona floated 10 ft. in front of him now, quietly beautiful. "That's really good."

Danny nodded. "This is very important to me. I'm going to do the best I can, Kona. I promise you that."

Kona stared at him, her eyes deep and dark, "Come here, Danny."

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then let out a deep breath, and he reached out to her. His strokes definitely needed work, but he reached her nonetheless. She pulled him in. "You don't have to be afraid. It's not luck that we made it back. We were just stronger than the storm and the ocean. Do you understand? They were no match for us."

Danny grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her soundly. "We really were stronger, weren't we?"

Kona blinked and pulled back. "Um, the boss is right there and your daughter."

"That's okay, Hawaiian girl. It's not just the water I'm trying to overcome. I'd be a fool to let you get away."

She smiled brightly and swam in for another kiss. After this one, Danny turned his head back to shore. "Thoughts, Grace?"

The little girl was splashing in the shallows. "She was number one on my list, Daddy!"

"Steve?"

He was standing on the beach, watching the spectacle with his arms folded. "You two crazy nuts better know what you're doing. That's all I can say."

Danny turned and smiled at Kona. "What do you think, Dollface?"

She put her arms around him. "I think you're going to be a whole lot of trouble, Danno, but I can't think of a single reason to run away."

…..

After the sun set, Steve, Danny, and Kona sat down with Grace in the living room while she popped in a DVD. It was Mulan, Grace's favorite movie. Danny kept quoting the lines with her. Halfway through, Grace leaned against her dad and closed her eyes.

Steve waited a few minutes and then gestured at the sleeping girl. "Let me put her to bed."

Danny looked surprised. "Huh?"

"I'm serious. I got this."

Something woke up in Danny and he leaned over to Kona. "Want to take a walk?"

Kona rolled her eyes. "The two of you are so subtle."

Steve leaned over and carefully picked up Grace. He raised an eyebrow at Danny and gestured toward the door. Then he and Grace disappeared. Danny got up and offered Kona his hand. It was a beautiful moonlit evening out. The breeze was cool and the water was calm. They walked hand in hand until they came upon the blanket they left out there earlier. Kona smiled and pulled him down on the blanket with her. For a while, they were content with Kona laying her head on his chest, tracing her fingers on his stomach.

He leaned into her hair. "How do we do this, Baby?"

She sighed. "There has to be space for us to be who we are…what we are. I don't want to change you, Danny."

He grunted. "And here you are, just as perfect as you could be. I'm not sure how you picked me, but I'm damned glad you did."

She raised her head up. "You know you're adorable."

He took that opportunity to reach for her face and roll her over. He looked down at her. "It's true. I'm irresistible. It's well documented."

"Show me what you got, haole." She teased as she pulled at the buttons on his shirt.

He looked at her softly. "There's no hurry. We can take this just as slow as you want."

"Good. I like that. It's up to me." She nibbled at his bottom lip. "Let's get you out of these clothes. I've been wanting you for a long time."

He smiled as she freed him from his shirt. "Happy to take orders from my favorite rookie." Then he reached for her bikini.

The End


End file.
